Madonna Busowiska/VII
}} Tymczasem Nasta trafiła w Spasie na katastrofę. Gdy oddała pocztę panu Krzepeli i zabierała się do odszukania pana Zygmunta i hrabiny, powiedziano jej, że pana Zygmunta wczoraj w południe zniesiono na rękach, jak nieżywego, ze „ślimaka”, że był biały, jak papier, i miał oczy zamknięte, a z ust płynęła mu krew. Z początku myślano, że już nie żyje, ale przecież po dobrej chwili otworzył oczy i próbował mówić, ale nie mógł. Posyłano w nocy po lekarzy na wszystkie strony: do Starego-Miasta, do Sambora, nawet do Lwowa poszła sztafeta. Pani hrabina płakała, jakby nad własnem dzieckiem, i całą noc nie zmrużyła oka, siedząc przy chorym, a i teraz tam ją zastać można. Nasta pod wrażeniem tej wiadomości, które takie było, jakgdyby ktoś tępym obuchem uderzył ją gwałtownie w ciemię, tak, że nic nie słyszała od wielkiego szumu w uszach i nic nie widziała od „świeczek”, latających przed oczyma — pobiegła do pomieszkania pana Zygmunta. Nie wiedziała, poco tam idzie i czy tam iść wolno — szła machinalnie za stanowczym rozkazem instynktu, który jej powiedział, że musi dostać się do chorego, jak wierny pies do swego pana, i położyć się na progu, jeśli go wpuszczą, za drzwiami, jeśli go wypędzą. Nikt jednak nie odpędził Nasty: dostała się do pierwszego pokoju, który był pusty, i stanęła cicho w progu, z którego mogła widzieć, co się dzieje w drugim pokoju. Pan Zygmunt leżał, jak biała figura wojskowa, nieruchomy i wyprostowany, ale oczy miał otwarte, jeszcze większe, i głębsze, i bardziej błyszczące, niż zwykle. Hrabina siedziała naprzeciw niego, a miała powieki czerwone od płaczu i bezsenności. Nie odwracała wzroku od chorego i mówiła doń tonem miękkim i cichym, jak się mówi do dziecka, ale pan Zygmunt nic nie odpowiadał tylko patrzył przed siebie temi gorejącemi oczami, że aż Nastę strach zbierał. Hrabina zadawała sobie gwałt wielki, aby okazywać spokój, a nawet wesołość, ale, kiedy się odwróciła na chwilę, widać było, jak ją to dużo kosztuje. — Trzeba się prędko podźwignąć, panie Zygmuncie — rzekła po dłuższem milczeniu i popatrzyła na chorego z takim macierzyńskim, uśmiechem, jakby chciała, aby ten uśmiech spłynął na serce chorego i pokrzepił je pociechą — trzeba koniecznie, abyśmy byli zdrowi, bo będziemy mieli gości. Zygmunt uśmiechnął się także, ale smutno. — Będziemy mieli gości — powtórzyła hrabina, patrząc ciągle swojemi dobrotliwemi oczami na chorego — kuzynka moja dziś wieczór przyjeżdża... — Walentyna — szepnął bardzo cicho pan Zygmunt i popatrzył na hrabinę przeciągłem spojrzeniem, w którem nie było uradowania, ale jakaś wielka, czuła wdzięczność. Uśmiech na jego ustach stał się jeszcze smutniejszy i począł znikać powoli, jakby gasł, aż całkiem zniknął, tonąc w posępnej obojętności twarzy. Teraz hrabina wstała i wyszła do drugiego pokoju. Ledwie próg przestąpiła, a łzy puściły się jej tak gęsto, że nie widziała Nasty, ani lekarza ze Lwowa, który właśnie wysiadł z powozu. Lekarz wszedł do chorego, a Nasta wysunęła się cicho na dwór i usiadła na ziemi pod progiem domu. Oparła głowę na chudych, czarnych dłoniach i tak siedziała. Widziała, jak lekarz wyszedł i z niedobrą miną mówił coś hrabinie, a hrabina ciągle płakała; słyszała potem turkot bryczki i jęczenie dzwonka i widziała księdza Dzikowskiego ze Starego-Miasta w białej komży i z organistą Wiśniowskim; uważała kilka razy szmer sukni pani hrabiny i popielatej panny, wchodzących i wychodzących z domu — aż wreszcie wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić powoli i smutno z pokoju chorego i zrobiło się cicho, bardzo cicho. Nasta odgadła, że to śmierć. Wstała teraz i udała się do środka. Pan Zygmunt już nie patrzał błyszczącemi oczyma... Ktoś potrącił Nastę i obudził ją z odrętwienia, z jakiem patrzała na umarłego, właściwie nic nie czując i nic nie myśląc. Była to stara Kinaszowa z Busowisk, taka biedna, jak ona, i taka samotna, jak ona. — Dobrze, że jesteście, Nasto. Nie będę już wołała innej — rzekła Kinaszowa — będziemy czuwały i modliły się w nocy przy umarłym. Pani hrabina wam zapłaci. Organista Wiśniowski zapalił dwie świece u głowy zmarłego i postawił krucyfiks między niemi; popielata panna przyniosła kosz kwiatów i obrzuciła niemi zwłoki. Tak miało zostać aż do jutra rana, dopóki organista nie przyjedzie z katafalkiem, kirem i świecami. Nasta i Kinaszowa zostały same. Kinaszowa była bardzo pobożna i umiała się modlić, jakby duchowna osoba. Ledwie usiadła, zaczęła szeptać modlitwy, jedną za drugą, a każda była inną. Nasta nie umiała się modlić; milczała, patrząc na Kinaszową, a gdy zasłyszała wyraźnie jakieś słowo, powtarzała je w myśli z nabożnem skruszeniem. Tak czuwały noc całą, aż do pierwszych brzasków dnia. Ale kiedy niebo rumienić się zaczynało poranną zorzą, obie kobiety zmorzyła senność. Modlitwy Kinaszowej ucichły, Nasta oparła głowę znużoną na piersi. Jakieś lekkie stuknięcie w pokoju obudziło je ze snu. Ocknęły się i podniosły oczy obie równocześnie, a porwawszy się szybko na nogi, jakby skamieniały ze zdumienia i świętego lęku. Przed ciałem Zygmunta coś nagle zaszumiało i wyniosła, wiotka postać zarysowała się w brzasku porannym, a jutrzenka oblała ją, jakby cudowną glorją, różowem światłem. To była Matka Boska z obrazu Nasty! Obie kobiety widziały ją dobrze; poznały odrazu twarz Madonny i padły na kolana, nic śmiać wznieść oczu na zjawisko niebiańskie. Kiedy ochłonęły z pierwszego wrażenia i nareszcie spojrzały przed siebie, zjawiska już nie było, tylko pierwsze promienie słońca, które się już zapaliło na niebie, potężną, jakby tryumfalną strugą wypełniły cały pokój i okryły złotym blaskiem białą twarz zmarłego... a kwiaty, rzucone wczoraj na posłanie, silną wonią nasycały powietrze. Nasta długo nie mogła wyjść z osłupienia; nie spostrzegła nawet, że Kinaszowej już dawno nie było. Jakby ulegając tajemniczej sile, Kinaszowa zaraz po owem widzeniu pośpieszyła do Busowisk, aby obwieścić cud i pierwsza pomodlić się przed obrazem Matki Boskiej. Nastę przywiódł do zupełnej świadomości siebie samej dopiero ruch ludzi w pokoju, bo właśnie organista przyjechał ustawiać katafalk. Sama pani hrabina dawała dyspozycje pogrzebowe; potem wraz z popielatą panną uklękła i modliła się długo przed zwłokami. — Et Valentine? — zapytała swej towarzyszki, powstawszy od modlitwy. — Madame Valentine est déjá partie — odpowiedziała panna Pichot. Hrabinie zadrżały usta, jakby gotował się w niej gwałtowny wybuch gniewu. Ale panna Pichot wzięła ją za ramię i cicho szeptać jej poczęła: pani Walentyna przyjechała wczoraj w nocy, już po katastrofie, i nie chciała budzić pani hrabiny. Nie była uprzedzona; wiadomość o zgonie pana Zygmunta wstrząsnęła ją strasznie. Nie kładła się nawet do snu, całą noc spędziła ubrana. Rano, o samym świcie poszła odwiedzić zwłoki i nie chciała, aby jej panna Pichot towarzyszyła. Wróciwszy, mówiła, że musi zaraz jechać, że nie wytrzyma ani na chwilę w tem miejscu. Była bardzo wzruszona i blada — cette pauvre madame Valentine! Pojechała do państwa Łanowskich do Maniowiec. To niedaleko, na pogrzeb może przyjedzie. Hrabina wysłuchała niecierpliwie szeptu panny Pichot. — Ah, oui, je comprends! C'est la jéte de madame Łanowska, on dansera, aujourd'hui á Maniowice! — zawołała z gorzkim uśmiechem. Kiedy Nasta wróciła do Busowisk, cała wieś już wrzała. Kinaszowa ogłosiła wieść o cudownem objawieniu się Matki Boskiej przy zwłokach malarza ze Lwowa, co ją tak pięknie wymalował na obrazie. Kinaszowa znano dobrze: była bardzo pobożna, uczciwa i nie kłamała nigdy — opowiadanie jej znalazło zupełną wiarę, a obok zdumienia wywołało niesłychaną konsternację. Stał się cud, a oni już nie mają cudownego obrazu, a oni wypędzili Matkę Boską! Słowa Tekli zawisły teraz nad Busowiskami, jak czarna chmura, ciężarna siarką i ogniem, nad Sodomą i Gomorą. Członkowie komitetu cerkiewnego potruchleli, ikonochlaści bali się pokazać we wsi. Wśród tego odezwał się naraz koło cerkiewki krzyk okropny, jak gdyby kto wołał o ratunek. Wszystko, co miało nogi, pobiegło ku cerkwi — i ujrzano Nastę, która, nie znalazłszy już obrazu, wybiegła przed, cerkiew, podniosła ramiona w górę i z wyrazem obłąkania w oczach wołała z całej siły i bezustannie: — Ratujcie! Ratujcie! Zgromadzeni przed cerkwią poczęli rozprawiać żywo o cudownem objawieniu się Matki Boskiej, podczas gdy Tekia starała się uspokoić Nastę, głaszcząc ją ciągle dłonią po twarzy, jak dziecko. Komentowano rozmaicie wypadek, który nadawał tak nadzwyczajne znaczenie całej sprawie obrazu. Pokazało się, że każdy coś przeczuwał, coś wiedział, coś sobie myślał, tylko że nie mówił nikomu. Kto miał oczy, ten zaraz widział. Albo to bez przyczyny było, że do obrazu zaczęli zaraz tak przychodzić panowie i panie ze Spasa? Albo to ludzkim trybem przyszło, że ołtarz Nasty tak się w jednej chwili ustroił firankami, wstążkami, kwiatami, że już i złocić go nie było potrzeba? Albo to nic nie miało znaczyć, że stary Kłymaszko padł zaraz przed obrazem, jak długi, i bił czołem pokłony, jak przed „Płaszczennicą”, Kłymaszko, co ma łaskę u Boga, bo tyle cerkwi na chwałę Jego zbudował? Mówili, że to nierzetelna Matka Boska, a teraz widzą, czyja prawda! Sama Matka Boska stwierdziła, że to Jej obraz, ikon święty t rzetelny, bo objawiła się w takiej samej postaci u zwłok malarza, co ją tak wymalował, jakby ją widział. A musiał widzieć, skoro zaraz umarł, bo to nie może być, aby człowiek, co doznał takiej łaski, chodził dalej po mizernej ziemi; dla niego już było gotowe miejsce w Królestwie Niebieskiem. Ot, co narobili! I co teraz będzie? Urlopnik Pyłypko, który, usiadłszy na kobylicy, słuchał z uśmiechem wielkiej moralnej przewagi wszystkich tych uwag i narzekań, wyjął z ust fajkę porcelanową s portretem generała Radeckiego i z ogromnym kutasem i rzeki: — Co będzie? Oj, jacyż wy „durni” chłopi, jacyż wy „durni”! To będzie, że Terszowiacy będą mieli cudowny obraz i że będą się garnąć do nich ludzie aż z pod Węgier i Mazurów, a co roku będą mieli dwa wielkie odpusty, jak na Kalwarji Pacławskiej! Ksiądz Tarczanin wiedział, co robił, zabierając z sobą obraz. Taki obraz to jest wielkie bogactwo i dla popa, i dla chłopa: ludzie do niego płyną i grosz płynie, jak woda! Soroka wiedział, co robi, bo on jest djak w Terszowie a nie w Busowiskach. Ot, co będzie, głupi ludzie. Figa wam będzie! Słowa Pyłypki sprawiły piorunujący efekt Sprowadziły kwestję z mistycznych wyżyn na grunt rzeczywisty i pozytywny, a uczyniły to siłą argumentu tak zrozumiałego i tak trafiającego do przekonania wszystkich, że ci nawet, co zachowywali się jeszcze sceptycznie i obojętnie, zaczęli się zapalać i unosić. Palamarz Makohon, który stał dotąd w milczeniu skruszonego winowajcy, poczuł nagle, że właściwie nie jest winowajcą, ale najbardziej skrzywdzoną na świecie istotą, ofiarą czarnej zdrady! Jeżeli kto, to on, jedyna w Busowiskach kościelna osoba, został okradziony, zniszczony, zrabowany, odarty z tego wszystkiego, co mu dać mogła straż nad cudownym obrazem! Gdyby teraz miał przed sobą Soroka, zdrajcę, poganina, „hadiugę”, z jakąż rozkoszą udusiłby go temi dłoniami, które teraz ściskały się w bezsilnym gniewie! — Kiedy tak — zawołał z pasją — kiedy tak, to my nie damy obrazu, to my go odbierzemy! Pyłypko zaśmiał się pogardliwie. — Dać łatwo, odebrać trudno! Terszowiacy nie tacy głupi, jak wy: nie oddadzą! — Odebrać, odebrać! — zawołał zgromadzony tłum jednym chórem. — Dalej, chłopcy! Na Terszów! Kto za siekierę, kto za kół, i dalej na Terszów! — krzyknął pałamarz. — Na Terszów! Na Terszów! — poczęli wołać wszyscy gospodarze, baby i dzieci. — Ratujcie! Ratujcie! — zawtórzyla ochrypłym głosem Nasta, wyrywając się z rąk Tekli. — Na Terszów! Na Terszów! Nasta rzuciła się sama naprzód, jak furja, a za nią ruszył cały tłum, uzbrajając się po drodze w drągi, cepy, siekiery. Pyłypko jeden został; jego militarny charakter nakazywał mu neutralność, ale jako wierny syn Busowisk czuł się obowiązany dać wyruszającym strategiczną rade, aby uderzyli na parafję terszowską, która była na końcu wsi od pól staromiejskich, bo wtedy Terszowiacy nie będą ich widzieli, a nim się gwałt zrobi we wsi, już będzie po wszystkiem. Do Terszowa niedaleko — banda busowiska znalazła się niebawem pod plebanją. Księdza Tarczanina nie było w domu: wyjechał był do księdza dziekana do Strzelbie, właśnie w tym celu, aby się z nim naradzić w drażliwej kwestji Madonny. Tylko djak Soroka wychylił się z poza budynków i w jednej chwili znalazł się w niewoli. — Gdzie nasza Matka Boska? Gadaj zaraz, psi synu! — wołali chłopi, potrząsając Soroką, który, drżąc ze strachu, jak liść, wskazał na drzwi zakrystji cerkiewnej, gdzie paroch umieścił obraz, chroniąc go przed wandalizmem tych samych ludzi, co teraz gotowi byli przelać o niego krew swoją i cudzą, jakby o najdroższą zdobycz. — Dawaj klucze! — zawołano. — To mnie puśćcie, a dam — odpowiedzą! Soroka, odzyskując przytomność. Chłopi wypuścili Sorokę z swoich żelaznych dłoni, a zdradziecki djak, jak jeleń, skoczył i zniknął za sadem plebanji. Rzucono się za nim, ale Soroka umykał, jak strzała, i już dobiega! do gościńca, wołając o pomoc. Nastąpiła chwila bezradności, ale przerwała ją Nasta. Cała w strasznem uniesieniu, z pijanemi oczyma, z twarzą jakby obłąkaną, na którą spadały bezładnie kosmyki siwych włosów z pod zsuniętego czepca, wyrwała jednemu z chłopów siekierę i poczęła rąbać drzwi od zakrystji. Przykład energiczny pociągnął innych i w jednej chwili drzwi były wyłamane. Obraz Matki Boskiej znajdował się istotnie w zakrystji; powitano go radośnym okrzykiem. Ale w tej chwili stanowczej na wzgórzu, zasłaniającem staromiejski gościniec, zabłysnął bagnet i pokazał się hełm żandarma. Soroka, uciekając, spotka! go na gościńcu, wracającego do miasta z patrolu, i przybywał z nim na odsiecz. Widok żandarma, zawsze tak groźny i imponujący, w tej chwili nie odniósł wypróbowanego skutku. Chłopi ścisnęli się koło obrazu, a Nasta podniosła w górę siekierę i wysunęła się naprzód z zapamiętałością głodnej tygrysicy. Grad kamieni, w które się zaopatrzyło młode pokolenie busowiskie, biorące udział w wyprawie, posypał się na żandarma i Sorokę, a chłopi, unosząc obraz, ruszyli naprzód. Żandarm chciał im zastąpić drogę, ale Nasta w tej chwili ze zręcznością Indjanki rzuciła nań siekierę, która zadzwoniła o hełm i zsunęła się po czole żandarma na ziemię. Rozległ się huk strzału i odgłos powalonego ciała. To Nasta padła, ugodzona kulą żandarma. Na widok krwi chłopi busowiscy rzucili się zaciekle naprzód, a żandarm z trudnością tylko uszedł śmierci, chroniąc się do plebanji. Teraz tłum bez przeszkody ruszył z powrotem do Busowisk. Nasta porwała się także z zakrwawioną piersią, ale w tej chwili upadła znowu i musiano ją wziąć na ręce. Dwie kobiety ujęły obraz i podniosły go w górę, jak chorągiew, a Makohon zaintonował nagle: „Preczystaja Diwo Mater!” Wielkim chórem zawtórowała rzesza i cały orszak z obrazem na czele, jakby tryumfalna procesja, posuwał się ku Busowiskom. Na odgłos śpiewu i widok tłumu począł się zbierać lud z pola i przydrożnych chat i łączyć się z orszakiem, który wzbierał, jak strumień górski, i urósł niebawem w ogromny zastęp. Pieśń pobożna rozgrzmiała teraz potężnym chórem i płynęła wdał wzdłuż kotliny Dniestru. Przed nową cerkwią w Busowiskach zatrzymała się procesja, a kiedy Nastę złożono na murawie, pokazało się, że już nie żyła. Category:Madonna Busowiska